


Hazelnuts

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Could I get a fic where the reader shows Gabriel Nutella? Ahaha this is trash but it doesn't have to be long, just short and fluffyWarnings: Nutella?





	Hazelnuts

The bunker kitchen was quiet as you made yourself some breakfast before starting your research for the day. Sam and Dean were out on a different hunt leaving you alone for a couple of days. Reaching up a little in the cupboard you found what you were looking for, Nutella. Sure, it wasn’t the healthiest thing to spread over your bagel, but Sam wasn’t there to give you his disapproving face. As you finished slabbing on the Nutella you licked your fingers clean before twisting the cap back on.  
“What you got there? Chocolate?” Gabriel’s cheerful voice filled the room as he came to stand next to you at the kitchen counter. “Nut-ella?” He mispronounced, earning a giggle from you.  
“Nu-tel-la.” You corrected. “Hazelnut spread. Really yummy.”  
“So, not chocolate.” He pouted, sticking out his lower lip.  
“Tasty though.” You grabbed the container and opened the lid. “Try some.”   
“No thanks.” Gabriel took a step back with hands up.  
“Come on. It won’t kill you.” You argued, putting it up more in his face.  
“Get it away.” He batted the container, effectively knocking it on the ground.  
“Gabriel.” You huffed, reaching down to pick it up. “It’s good. Sweet and unhealthy. Your two favorite things.” You smiled, holding it out again for him.  
“Chocolate and candy are my two favorite things.” Gabriel backed out of the kitchen, then turned and ran.  
“Gabriel! Come back here! You’ll like it!” You shouted after him, skidding into the library.  
“Catch me first, cupcake!” His voice echoed in the labyrinth of hallways.  
“Gabriel!” You kept going from room to room with no luck, until you saw a shadow headed back towards the kitchen. “Gabriel!” You laughed now, enjoying the chase. “Nutella is like chocolate!” The kitchen however was empty when you arrived, so you backtracked towards the dungeon.  
“Hazelnut is not chocolate!”   
His voice gave him away as you turned down a different hallway towards the entertainment room with the large flat screen, courtesy of Gabriel. You tried to control your breathing in order to sneak up on him and this time it worked. He stood behind the couch, just a few feet away, while you were on the other side.  
“Just try it.” You panted.  
“No.” He sounded more like a three year old rather than a powerful archangel. “You still haven’t caught me.”  
“I don’t have the same stamina as an archangel.” You put your hands on the couch, leaning on it.  
“True, but you’re a hunter.”   
“True.” You thought for a moment, then dropped the Nutella as your hurdled over the couch and crashed Gabriel to the ground. “Don’t forget you’re the prey.” You giggled as you held him down. If he wanted to he could’ve rolled you off or have flown away, but he didn’t.   
Gabriel liked having you above him with your face close to his, but that was for another day. “Fine. You win.” He rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed.  
“Good.” You released him, satisfied with yourself and handed him the discarded Nutella container from the couch. “Here.”  
“Better be good if you went through all of this trouble.” He said as he opened the lid and dipped two fingers into it. Your eyes followed his fingers as they went into his mouth, waiting to see what he thought. You knew you had definitely won as his whiskey eyes lite up and his mouth hung open, ready for more.  
“Told ya.” You poked his side.  
“Yeah. Yeah.” He batted you away again. “Well, guess I’ll just take this with me then.”   
“Gabriel, I eat that too.” You blocked the exit as he slowly strolled over it.  
“That’s too bad for you then.” He smugly replied before he flew somewhere else.  
“Gabriel! That’s my Nutella!”


End file.
